Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detecting cartridge and a flowing method of a detected fluid thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a biological detecting cartridge and a flowing method of a detected fluid thereof.
Description of Related Art
Generally, in order to reduce a size of a biological detecting cartridge, micro flowing channel structures are employed in the biological detecting cartridge for a detected fluid to flow in the micro flowing channel structures by means of capillarity. However, the micro flowing channels have to be manufactured in a manner with high precision in a manufacturing process, which leads to difficulty in manufacturing and high yield loss.
In addition, when a test is performed by the biological detecting cartridge, a specific quantity of the detected fluid (e.g., blood) has to be provided for being mixed with medicaments in the biological detecting cartridge. To be more specific, due to the quantity of the medicaments in the biological detecting cartridge being fixed, errors would occur in detection values if the quantity of the detected fluid to be reacted with the medicaments in the biological detecting cartridge is excessive or insufficient.
In addition, whether the detected fluid entering the biological detecting cartridge can be evenly mixed with the medicaments in the biological detecting cartridge would also significantly affect testing results. If the detected fluid and the medicaments are not evenly mixed in the biological detecting cartridge, no precise detection values can be provided to a user for reference. Especially, in a case with a trace of specimen, the detected fluid, due to being scarce, is not easily mixed with the medicaments evenly. Therefore, in order to avoid the aforementioned situation, generally, a long time has to be waited, so as to ensure that the trace of specimen and the medicaments are completely and evenly mixed in the biological detecting cartridge for subsequent biochemical tests.